Wings for Raven
by Sister Blood
Summary: Starfire knocks at Raven's door, and has something very important to say. Star/Rae
1. Part 1

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Teen Titans, DC Universe does.

This is a Star/Rea story, don't like it. Then don't read it.

Wings for Raven Part 1/2

After the fall of Trigon, Raven gained some control over her emotions, but she still was not use to the idea of exploiting them for everyone to see. Raven floated a foot off the ground in deep meditaition. Raven felt as if she could shut out all of the outside world, and remain perfectly content in her own little world within the walls of her room. All of that was ruened by the 'Tap, tap, tap' at her door. Raven then fell onto the ground with a loud 'thunk'. There was only one person who was so native, who would interupt her meditation.

"Friend Raven, I wish so see if you want to participate in the hanging of out with me." The orange haired alien said as she still knocked on Raven's door.

Raven craked her door and saw Starfire beaming at her. "Star I'm not in the mood right now." Raven said then closed the door before Starfire could say anything. Raven turned away from the door and heard Star's voice again.

"That is not all that I wished to talk about." Starfire said and knocked again, "May I come in?"

The door opened and the alien walked into the gothic titan's room. Raven made a motion for her to sit beside her on the bed. "I... I have something to tell you." Starfire said weakly.

Raven knew it was serious, and reassured her. "You can tell me anything Star."

"I have been talking with Robin on how to say this, but it is still hard." Starfire explained, "I... I think I wish to be your friend that is also a girl."

Raven though about what she was trying to say. 'Did she mean girlfriend?... No there must be some mistranslation here... Maybe she meant best friend.'

"Star do you mean best friend?" Raven asked.

Starfire looked confused, there were so manny different meaning on this planet. Just one world off could mean something completely different. Starfire searched through her mind for anything about best friend, when a memory came to her. It was a few weeks ago and they had just saved the day from a guy named Acid man. He looked like he was from the 60s, and ran around in his underwear yelling about carrots, when she passed two women coming out of a store interlocking arms. One of the women telling the other that she was her best friend.

"I think, but am not sure." Starfire finally said not knowing exactly. She thought back to when she talked to Robin.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Starfire found Robin in the common room playing video games with Beastboy and Cyborg. They where playing a game that involved a lot of loud noises and going around the path before the other do. Starfire walked over to Robin and sat beside him. "Umm... Robin can I talk to you?"

Robin didn't look away from the TV and said, "Yeah yeah just a minute."

Starfire knew better. The boys often said that to her while they were playing, and never stopped. "Robin it is important."

Robin put the game down and they went to the next room to talk. "What's on your mind Star?"

"Is it uncommon on this planet for females to like other females?" Starfire asked.

Robin was taken back by this statement. "What do you mean?"

"On this planet can a female have a relationship with another female?" Starfire asked.

"Well... th...they can. It's not common, but not unheard of... Star why do you ask." Robin asked.

Starfire was very reluctant to answer, it took her a good minute to draw up the courage to tell him. "Well you see on my planet we have a shortage of males, so female female relationships are as common as male female ones here." Starfire explained. "So you see for me it is only natural to be drawn to the female gender, I wanted to tell you this because you are my closest friend, and I think I need help."

"I'm guessing you like someone."

"Well yes, but as you said female female relationships are uncommon."

"Star if you like someone, it is always better to tell them than to let it build up inside. Like the old saying goes 'it is better to loved and lost, than never to have loved at all'."

"Well how am I suppose to tell this person?"

"Just tell them how you fell."

"So I walk up to them and ask if they want to be my glakishmor?"

"Umm... Star on this planet we call them girlfriends."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Starfire stood in front of the girl she was trying to ask out, trying to find the difference between best friend and girlfriend. When it hit her like a ton of bricks, she would perform the act of a lover. Starfire grabbed Ravens hand and licked her palm.

Raven stood confused as ever. The alien interrupted her meditation, mistranslated something about being her best friend, and now licked her hand. "Star... what was that?"

"On my planet one preforms that act when one finds their glakishmor." Starfire explained.

"Starfire... use Earth terms."

"Here on Earth you ether call them best friend, ... or girlfriend... I'm not sure which...it is so confusing when you don't know these Earth terms."

Raven took a big gulp of air. "Ok... Star a best friend is a you share a strong friendly relationship with. A girlfriend is a girl who is in a loving relationship with someone else."

Starfire thought back and remembered an Earth term that might clear this up. "Raven would you preform the dating with me?"

Raven's eyes grew tenfold. 'She didn't mistranslate, she was asking me out. W...what do I do in a moment like this?'

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Raven awoke in a cold sweat. She glanced at the clock, and it read 3:42 am. Raven took a deep breath, she knew the night before her birthday visions of the near future plague her dreams.

'There is no way that's in my future.' Raven told herself. 'Good thing they don't know what tomorrow is.' Raven rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. This happened every year, she dreams of events that happen in the next day or so, and each one of them come true. 'Starfire is in love with me... and I don't know how I fell about her. I mean we are both girls, and she probably doesn't know better.'

Raven spent the rest of the night tossing and turning with her reacquiring dream of Starfire asking her to 'preform the dating' with her. In all honesty Raven knew it could be worse like the end of the world, and Starfire wasn't that bad. Sure she was annoying half the time and totally clueless the other half, but she was loving, and caring, and looked good, and... "Stop thinking like that!" Raven yelled at herself.

Starfire had gotten up, and made her way to the kitchen to find her a jar of mustered. Every night around 4 she got hungry, ate some mustered and went back to sleep. It was her nightly ritual, only this time when she got there her mustered jar was empty. After several minutes of searching for another jar, Starfire gave up, and was on her way back to her room the she heard a loud yell. It came from what she figured was Raven's room. Starfire couldn't just leave without seeing that she was ok, so she made her way to Raven's door. 'Tap tap tap' "Raven... I wish to know if you are all right. I heard a yell, and I think it came from here."

Raven shot up from hearing Starfire's voice. "I...I'm ok Star."

"Did you have a bad dream?" Starfire asked.

"I... ... ... I don't know yet." Raven said stroking her face thinking of her vision.

"Well I was going to ask you this in the morning, but since I'm here I might as well. Friend Raven, I wish so see if you want to participate in the hanging of out with me." Starfire asked.

Raven's eye's grew. 'It is already happening.' She thought. She didn't want to have this conversation right now, and thought of anything that would get her off the hook. "Let's talk about it in the morning Star."

"Oh yes I forgot how early it is. Then we will continue in the morning." Starfire said and made her way back to her room.

"Why didn't I ask her?" Starfire scolded herself as she got back into bed. "Tomorrow... I will ask her tomorrow."

'Why would Star ask me out? Doesn't she love Robin? I knew this day would come, but never in my vastest dreams did I expect it from Starfire.' Raven thought to herself. 'If she only knew... she would never want to be near me again.' It was true Raven did feel something for the alien, but what is was she didn't know. She never felt anything like it before, it was a warm feeling, that turned her stomach into knots. She wasn't sure if she liked this new feeling. 'I have to push her away... for her own good.'

**A/N There is Part 1/2.**


	2. Part 2

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Teen Titans, DC Universe does.

I would like to remind all of you this is a Star/Rea story, don't like it. Then don't read it, and don't sent me stupid PMs telling me how you don't like it.

Wings for Raven Part 2/2

Chapter 2

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next day Starfire awoke with new found confidence. She made her way down to the kitchen and found Robin already up reading the paper of the news. "Greetings Robin." Starfire greeted Robin.

After hearing Starfire's voice he looked over the news paper and saw Star looking down at him. "Morning Star, how did everything go? Um... between you and Raven?"

Starfire's smile turned to a frown for a split second, "I...did not tell her yet,... but I plan to as soon as she is awakened."

"Well I wish you the best of luck, and don't forget what we talked about."

"I will not... thank you for teaching me in the ways of Earth dating."

Robin laughed at this, "Star there is more to dating then asking then out."

Starfire was amazed by this, "Really? You people have more rituals than the plogsmores of Uranus."

"Did Star just ask anus?" Beast Boy laughed.

Cyborg and Beast Boy entered the kitchen and the bacon vs tofu fight started once again. All the fuss of the two boys fighting, and Robin's laughter with Beast Boy's out burst finally pulled Raven from her room. She planed on a nice cup of tea, then to return to the isolation of her room.

When Raven entered the kitchen no one noticed, Starfire was talking to Robin, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were yelling at one another with the whole meat vs soy thing they did. Raven quickly put some water on to boil and took a seat to wait.

"Ah friend Raven, you have awakened. This is marvelous news." Starfire said when she saw Raven sitting a few seats away from her and Robin. "I wish to speak with you about something if you are not doing something."

Raven already new what she wanted. 'Well the sooner we get this thing over with.' Raven thought to herself. "Fine lets go and talk... as soon as my tea is done."

After Ravens water began to boil the pored it into her cup with tea leave, and set off with Starfire. Raven lead Starfire to her room and they sat upon her bed.

"Um... Raven, I have been talking with Robin on how to say this, but it is still hard." Starfire explained, "I... I think I wish to be your friend that is also a girl."

"Star... I..." Raven knew this was coming, it was almost exactly like in her vision, but it was still hard to say. The warm feeling found it's way into Raven's stomach. "Star I... I can't."

This was not the answer Starfire was expecting. She planed it all out, and never once thought that she would be rejected. "I... I see, you do not wish to be my glakishmor. Did I do something wrong, or is there something I can do to change your mind?"

As mush as it pained her she had to do it. If she didn't push her away she would get too close, and find only disappointment. Raven put ice in her voice, "What would make you think of such a thing... get out! Get out of my room!" Doing this ate Raven's insides, but if was for Starfire's own good.

Starfire ran out of Raven's room crying. She ran to her room and cried for hours. "Why was she so cold toward me? I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

After Starfire left Raven collapsed on her floor crying as well. "Star... I'm sorry." She whispered to herself.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Robin didn't see Starfire since that morning, and grew worried. He walked by her room and heard sobbing. "Star... Star are you ok?"

"I wish to be alone please." Starfire answered as she heard Robin's voice from beyond her door.

"Star please... tell me what happened." Robin said and Starfire opened her door to let him in. Starfire was a wreck, her eyes were red, and swollen from crying. "What happened?"

"I did everything you said, I was nice, and after I asked her she grew angry at me, and yelled at me to get out." Starfire explained crying as she did so. "Robin she was so cold, I've never seen her like this before. I mean we all have seen her mad, or cold, but not like this."

Robin couldn't believe what he heard. He grew mad, then from mad to angry, and from angey to utterly pissed off. He left Starfire room and marched to Raven's, and banged on her door. He heard a cold voice asking him what he wanted. Robin narrowed him eyes and kicked the door down.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Raven asked glaring at him.

"Have you no heart? Starfire summoned the curage to tell you how she feels and you yell at her. What is wrong with you?" Robin yelled.

"A lot ok. What I did was for Starfire's own good." Raven yelled back.

"Yeah, her own good. She has been in her room crying all day because of you."

"Look bird boy, what I did was hard enough. I don't need you jumping all over me about it."

"What, so it is hard for you to be a heartless ice queen, could have fooled me."

Raven's anger spiked, "I liked her! And to protect her I pushed her way! There is that the explanation you wanted?"

Robin was taken back, "If you live like this your going to be a lonely girl some day." As he reached the hall he yelled back, "A lonely girl."

As Robin walked out Raven whispered, "I already am." Raven fell to her knees and started sobbing once again.

"Raven... Raven you are not alone." Raven looked up and saw Starfire looking over her. "Raven I heard everything... and I am sorry you feel that you must push me away." Starfire walked to Raven and knelt beside her embracing her. "What is it you wish to protect me from?"

"Me." Raven said blandly not ever making eye contact.

"What do you mean?"

"Star... you are happy, and out going, and fun to be around, I'm not. You are like my opposite, the way I act around everyone else is how I act all the time. Once you see there is nothing special about me, and move on, the better off you will be."

"But Raven, I like the way you are. You make me happy, you make me laugh with your art of sarcasm. When ever I had a problem I went to you first, even before Robin. You are more than just a dear friend to me, and I love you."

"Star please... don't wast your time on a worthless imbecile like me. I will only complicate you, I will work to elevate you, but it will be only enough to bring you down. Please find someone who deserves you love."

"Raven please don't talk about yourself like that."

"Star please... what is so special about me? Why did you have to fall in love with someone like me? Why couldn't it be bird boy, or someone who is capable to love you back?"

"Raven you said you like me yes?"

"... ... Yeah."

"Then don't you see? You wish to sacrifice a shot at happiness for my sake. That alone shows you are indeed capable of love. I will leave you to your thinkings, but you should do what make's you happy." Starfire then got up leaving Raven alone in her room. Normally she loved being alone, but now she would give anything for Starfire to come back in.

'Ok Raven all you need is to calm down and sort out your emotions.' Raven went to a dresser and pulled out her mirror that connect to her mind and looked into it. She was then sent into the world of her emotions.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

As soon as she entered her mind she felt something hit she from behind. Raven blacked out before she hit the ground. She was violently awakened by ice cold water being bumped in her face. Raven coughfed some of the water up and looked around. She was tied to a chair, and surrounded by her emotions.

"What is going on here?" Raven barked.

Intelligence spoke up, first clearing her throat. "We have done this because of you... you are a ..."

"You are a stupid idiot, who doesn't deserve a second chance." Rage yelled.

"Well the stupid idiot part is right." Intelligence corrected.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked already knowing why they were so pissed off.

All the emotions said in unison, "Starfire!"

"You love her!" Rage yelled.

"But that is why I had to..." Raven couldn't finish the sentence before being cut off.

"Come on Rae don't you want to be happy" Happy asked.

"Not at the expense of others." Raven answered.

"It is not at the expense of anyone, but yourself. We now have a chance to be loved, and we won't let you spoil it for yourself." Bravery yelled grabbing Raven by her collar.

"She is an alien princess, and I'm just a half demon." Raven sulked.

"Do you really think she cares?" Intelligence asked. "You are afraid you wont be enough for her, which is not true."

"But what if I'm not?" Raven asked.

"Then make yourself be enough." Intelligence answered.

"I'm not sure I can do that." Raven said.

"You better make damn sure you can!" Bravery and Rage yelled.

"Raven... you are not some worthless trash, and as much as you would like people to think other wise us emotions do exist." Intelligence explained, "Please... for your sake, try to be happy."

Raven knew what her emotions were telling her was right, she then took a deep breath. "I'll...try."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Raven opened her eye and was now in her room, and knew what her emotions were telling her was right. She needed to talk with Starfire. The telepath left her room in search for her alien, only to come up empty, the only thing she found was dirty glares from Robin.

"What are you looking for?" Robin asked in a tone that was as cold as ice.

Raven looked his way, but would not make eye contact. "You haven't seen star have you?"

"Even if I had I wouldn't tell you. Why don't you stay way from her, haven't you done enough damage for one day?"

"Robin please... I have to tell her something."

"What you forgot to yell at her for breathing?"

"If you must know, I'm going to tell her that I'm sorry... and that I... love... her."

Robin eyed her over, trying to make up his mind if her was telling the truth. "She's... on the roof..."

"Robin thank you so much." Raven was about to make her way past Robin when he stopped her.

"Hold it." Robin said holding up his hand. "If you ever hurt her again the way you did today. I swear..."

Raven getting what he was saying only nodded. Robin then moved out of the way and Raven rushed past him.

'Oh I hope I made the right choice.' Robin told himself.

Raven made her way up to the roof, and found Starfire sitting with her legs dangling off, and the wind in her hair. The was only one word that could capture the essence of the event, and that word was beautiful, simply beautiful.

"Hello Star... there is something I need to tell you." Raven said getting Starfire's attention. Starfire turn to see who was there, although she could recognize that voice as if it were her own. "Star... I'm not the best at showing my emotions, I'm cold, and spiteful, I am short with people, I have problems with my self-esteem, I am a half demon, I have other Raven's in my head, just ask Cy and BB, I'm self loathing, resentful, and over all not a good person... but for what ever reason you like me, and if you still want me... I wont push you away this time... and if you hate me now I wont blame you what I did back there was a stupid, stupid thing, and..."

Starfire's finger made it's way to Raven's lips. During Raven's rant Starfire made her way over to her. "You had me at hello." Then replaced her finger with her lips kissing Raven.

'I'm not sure about this whole me being happy thing, but I finally got what I wanted on my birthday, and I'll hold on to it for as long as it lasts.' Raven thought to herself returning Starfire's kiss.

Not five feet away Beast Boy stood and watched as his two friends and, teammates interlocked with one another. He was sent by Robin to tell them that dinner is ready. 'Oh my... this is the best thing I did for Robin... be far.'

**THE END (for now)**

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, but out of idea's right now. See you later.**


End file.
